


tonight (let's pretend we're married)

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o6/16





	tonight (let's pretend we're married)

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o6/16

It wasn’t the first wedding that Yifan had been invited to, or the first wedding that he had gone to completely alone. This was the fourth ceremony in the span of two years, and it seemed as if all his friends were getting their lives together by finally joining in matrimony. This, of course, had Yifan feeling incomplete, like his life was a joke; he felt lost above everything else. He felt like he was going nowhere with his life—romantically, at least. He hadn’t met _the one_ (at least not _the right one_ )—hell, he hadn’t even searched for _the one_. He left these opportunities up to faith, because he wasn’t really a person to go out and search for luck. This led to Yifan meeting the wrong people, on most occasions.

On this specific occasion, however, he stumbled upon someone completely different. He remembered the man’s entrance, how he slipped his hands inside his pockets, and looked around uncertainly. His eyes had met Yifan’s, and he smiled, and Yifan thought he was melting at the sight. It was cheesy and possibly stupid, but Yifan didn’t care because he was single and desperate to have someone for this night.

Yixing had taken notice of him almost immediately. The blonde haired man caught his attention, and he felt attracted to him; it was almost as if Yifan’s loneliness was drawing Yixing toward him. His complexion could have been the center of attention if not for the just-married couple, who were waltzing so elegantly in the center of the room.

Yixing wasn’t planning to wait for Yifan to talk to him, so he gracefully began walking toward the man, making it seem as if he was just heading towards the drinks. However, when he saw Yifan stand up from his seat at the table, Yixing froze in his tracks. He hadn’t considered that the man wouldn’t even give him a chance to have a conversation, if at all, approach him.

It took him by surprise, however. The tall blonde had taken him by surprise when he stood in front of him, extending his hand. He smiled, and Yixing thought he was love-struck.

“May I have this dance?” Yifan inquired, and to his luck, as soon as he asked so, the languid rhythm of a romance melody began.

Yixing’s hand rested atop of Yifan’s palm, and he smiled widely. “You may.”

“I’m Yifan.” He said as they headed towards the dance floor.

“I’m Yixing.” The shorter male finally said, looking directly into Yifan’s eyes.

Yifan, although he wasn’t the best on the dance floor, still managed to effortlessly amaze Yixing. They moved smoothly together; their bodies pressed close, their hands intertwining in a perfect match. Yixing’s hand rubbed the area on Yifan’s shoulder, and Yifan’s own moved up and down from where it was meant to be still on his side. They danced unhurriedly, as if no one and nothing else, including time, existed but them.

“Can I propose something completely crazy?” Yifan asked. He looked at Yixing, who nodded slowly.

“As long as you’re not proposing.”

Yifan chuckled. He bit his bottom lip, and took note of how Yixing gazed at him.

“Let’s dance as if we’re in love. As if we just got married.”

Yixing eagerly went with the idea, not taking a second longer to add to his proposition.

“Married couples usually do more than just dance.”

Yifan’s eyes lit up in astonishment. He certainly didn’t mean it like this, but he liked where it was heading.

“They kiss, for instance.”

Yixing’s hand slipped in Yifan’s hair, pulling him down just slightly. Their lips brushed against each other, and Yifan felt as if he had stopped breathing altogether.

His plump lips moved from Yifan’s mouth, to his earlobe. He breathed hotly against it, and Yifan felt completely weak.

“And they make love.”

Yifan was blushing. Yixing softly laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides, turning into half crescents. Yifan stared, thinking he had found the one.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Not at all.” He finally spoke up.

“Then, let’s enjoy ourselves as if we were just married.”


End file.
